School's Out!
by TheLovelyDreamChaser
Summary: WAS A ONE SHOT, NOW A MULTI CHAPTER FANFIC! It's the last day of school, and Annabeth can't wait to go to camp Half Blood. But a certain black-haired greened son of Poseidon is late picking her up from school. What will happen when Annabeth runs into trouble in the form of a bratty mortal? sorry, i suck at summaries. R&R. Rating changed to T for fighting...
1. Kasha get a surprise

**A/N: Hellooooo out there! I am TheLovelyDreamCatcher and this is my first EVER fanfic! This is a PJO one shot! Please, if you read this story, leave me a review! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I, TLDC, do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

POV: Annabeth

_BRIIINNGGG_

Ugh finally school is out for the summer! I cannot WAIT to get to Camp Half-Blood.

I quickly took my book bag and walked out of school.

Percy said he would pick me up around 2:50. Its 2:43. Oh GODS! A whole 7 minuets! The horror! I took a seat on one of the benches outside school. About one minute passed before I started to get jittery. Stupid ADHD.

I took out my sketchpad and started to draw some new buildings for Olympus, but thanks to my ADHD, I started drawing Percy's name with little hearts all around it. Thanks a lot, Aphrodite.

"Oh look, the nerd has a crush!"

OH GODS NO! Please tell me that isn't… Holy Zeus. It is.

"What do you want Kasha?"

Kasha, the most popular and bratty girl in whole entire stupid mortal school, grabs the note pad out of my hands.

"Who's Percy, one of your nerd friends? How pathetic. I bet he's super ugly." She wonders aloud. "Actually, he's-"

"I bet he dresses terribly, and has warts on his face!" She interrupted me. Wow, how RUDE! "I bet he-"

The loud revving of an engine cut off her rant. I looked at my silver owl watch and read the time: 2:57. Well, that's Percy for you, Always fashionably late. I grinned as the green jeep pulled up in front of school.

As Percy stepped out of the jeep, my heart did a little flutter. I silently thanked Aphrodite.

I was brought back to reality when Kasha chucked my sketchbook at my head. Ouch. What is her problem? Then, I realized she was staring at Percy. MY Percy. Well, This is going to be interesting!

The moment he spotted me his face broke into a wide grin. Kasha stepped in front of me. HA! She probably thinks he's smiling at her.

He started jogging across the school parking lot to me and I started to get up, when a perfectly manicured hand pushed me roughly back into the bench.

"Oh no you don't. He is way too hot for you. He wouldn't even give you a glance! God, he's perfect. That boy is MINE! So you back off, ok?" she sneered at me, turned on her heel, flipped her perfectly straight hair, and walked up to a jogging Percy and smiled.

"Hello! My name is-" he ran right past her, "Wait! Come back! You haven't even given me your number yet!" She screamed. I don't even think he heard her.

I ran to Percy and he scooped me up into a crushing hug. He lifted me up off the ground and pecked me on the lips. Yea, there's no way that's going to suffice.

I snaked my arms around his neck and smashed my mouth against his. He chuckled into my lips and put his arms around my waist.

I think it could have lasted forever if my stupid need for oxygen hadn't gotten in the way. "Annabeth I missed you so much!" he said.

I laughed. "You saw me last weekend, Seaweed Brain. Remember? We went to go see Avengers!"

"Oh yea! That was totally the best movie ever!" he exclaimed.

"You say that about every movie!" I rolled my eyes, but had a smile on my face as I picked up my sketchbook and put it into my book bag.

"Well, maybe I do, but when Loki was all like 'You cannot defeat me, I am a god!' and then the Hulk threw him all over the room and was like 'pshhh demigod' I was like, oh my gods! Do you think that the director is a demigod? 'cause if he is, then-"

I put my hand over his mouth. "Shhhhhhh Percy! Keep it down! What if there's a monster? And, the Hulk said puny god NOT demigod!"

"Oh oops. Oh well its not like we can't take them. Are you ready to go to camp?"

"Of course." I replied, and grinned at the thought of camp Half Blood. "However, there is someone I would like to talk to first"

He looked at me questioningly, and then shrugged. I grinned like the Cheshire cat and pulled him over to Kasha. Her mouth was open and her eyes were bulging.

Perfect.

"Kasha, this is my boyfriend, Percy. The one I was talking about. See you around!"

I didn't think it was possible for her mouth to open any wider, but it did.

**Fin.**

**A/N: yea soooo that was my first fanfic! If you read this story, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Cyclopes attack

**A/N: Heyyyy there! TheLovelyDreamChaser here! I know a lot of you only thought this was going to be a one-shot, and I thought that myself, but thanks to MIGHTY RULER OF GUMMY BEARS I have new inspiration! So this is going to be a muti-chapter fanfic now. Again, if you read this, PLEASE REVIEW! **

_Previously, on School's Out:_

_"Kasha, this is my boyfriend, Percy. The one I was talking about. See you around!"_

_I didn't think it was possible for her mouth to open any wider, but it did._

We as started walking back to the car, I heard a noise. A very familiar noise.

Oh, gods.

Percy must have heard it too. He whipped around and uncapped Riptide.

Seriously? Why is there a Cyclopes in my school parking lot?

The Cyclopes must have overheard Percy. And now it was lumbering toward us, wanting to kill.

Damn his seaweed brain.

I turned to Percy and took out my dagger. "I told you a monster would overhear you! We don't exactly have the best of luck."

He gave me a toothy grin "Oh c'mon Wise Girl! It's not like we can't take one measly Cyclopes!"

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain. Lets do this"

And we charged.

We are a pretty good team if I do say so myself.

Percy latched on the Cyclopes back, while I used my dagger to cut his legs and feet.

Then, I got an idea. You see, Cyclopes are not the smartest things in the world.

I took out my Yankees cap and put it on my head, turning invisible.

"Hey, pea brain! Over here!" I yelled.

The Cyclops looked around wildly.

"WHO DARES TO THREATEN THE GREATEST CYCLOPS IN THE WORLD!"

He bellowed. I smirked. Athena always has a plan.

"Nobody! "

He stood there confusedly, trying to make sense of what I said, when Percy stuck Riptide in his big, brown eye. The monster dissolved to ash.

I ran over to Percy, who was covered in monster remains.

He was grinning. Idiot.

"Well, that was fun"

"No, it wasn't! We could have gotten hurt!" I fumed.

"Well, whatever! Lets just get to- oh no."

Why was he… oh. Crap.

Kasha saw. She was standing there, white as a ghost.

Maybe she just saw us kill, like, a panda or something. That was the way the mist worked.

"Wh-Wh-What the HELL! Was was that a FREAKING CYCLOPSE?" she screamed at us.

Of course she has to be one of the few mortals that can see through the mist. Of COURSE she does.

Percy and I exchanged looks, and we did the only thing we could do.

We ran.

I could hear her trying to run after us, but I don't think you could do that very well in 7-inch heels.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE! I NEED ANSWERS!" She she yelled.

Percy and I got in the car and we drove out of there as fast as we could. Her voice got quieter and quieter until it disappeared.

I didn't even look back.

"Well, that's enough excitement for one day, isn't it Annabeth?"

I punched him in the shoulder, but it hurt me instead of him. I forgot about his "bath" in the River Styx.

"Let's go to camp already, Seaweed Brain."

**Fin.**

**A/N: Okay! So chapter 2 is up! PLEASE REVIEW! I got a lot of reviews saying that the characters were OOC, so I tried to make them more in character. Tried being the key word there. Next chapter will be up when I get 5 more reviews, so that would make it… 14? I will update in 2 days or as soon as I get 14 reviews. Thanks for reading!**

**~TLDC~**


	3. Revenge of the Cyclopse

School's Out! Chapter 3

A/N: **Heyyyyyy you guys! It's TheLovelyDreamChaser here! Wow, you guys. Thanks for reviewing! You guys are awesome! If you guys have some favorite pairings that you want me to work in here somehow, please let me know! This chapter took a lot longer than usual because I needed some OC's. Special thanks to ****oneHPloverandonePJlover, ****slytheringirl4life, and ****SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon (Her OC is not in this chapter but will be coming in later)** **And, since I got 19 amazing reviews, I present: CHAPTER 3!**

**Disclaimer (I forgot this last chapter): I, TLDC, do not own Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase. **

_Previously, on School's Out:_

_"Let's go to camp already, Seaweed Brain."_

Ugh. Driving for 2 hours can be taxing. Especially after you fight a Cyclopes.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" I shouted over the radio.

"Yea?" he said, turning the radio down.

"Can we stop somewhere to eat? I'm starving!"

"Yea, sure. I think we need gas, too. How about we stop at a gas station, Wise Girl?"

"Sounds good to me."

After about 5 minutes of driving, we found a little run down gas station with a diner inside.

"Hey Annabeth, you go inside and order. I'll fill up the gas tank and meet you inside."

I nodded and headed into the diner. As soon as I stepped in, the overwhelming smell of fried, greasy food consumed me. I'm sure my mouth was watering.

The diner wasn't anything fancy, just a counter with a cash register and a kitchen in back with some red booths. To me, it looked like heaven.

I went up to the counter and ordered some food. Some chicken tenders for me, and a burger for Percy. Yum.

I picked out a random booth and sat down just as Percy walked in. Perfect timing.

He sat down on the other side of the booth, and looked at me suspiciously. Why was he looking at me like that?

… … … … … …

That's when I realized that he wasn't looking at me. He was looking behind me.

I causally turned around to sneak a peek at the subject of Percy's paranoia.

He was looking at a tall man. Unusually tall. Monster tall, in fact! Could he be another Cyclopes? Hmmmm… I took a good look at the mysterious man in the tall trench coat. He looked like a normal human…

I closed my eyes.

_See through the mist, Annabeth _I chided myself. _C'mon, c'mon!_

I opened my eyes and…

The mysterious man only had one eye, right in the middle of his forehead. Another Cyclopes? Really? This is definitely not a coincidence. My Athena brains are working overload…

I focused my eyes on the Cyclopes. He seemed to be staring at something.

I followed his line of sight. It wasn't a something at all. It was someone. Multiple someone's, in fact.

He was staring at a booth with three kids inside. They all looked about 13 or 14. The first boy had dirty blonde hair and electric blue eyes…

Just like Thalia's.

Okay that was strange.

There was also a girl with light blonde hair and an ocean blue-green streak, and a boy with black hair. They both had sea green eyes…

Just like Percy's.

Okay, that was more just strange. They might possibly be demigods…

Then I remembered the Cyclopes looking at them strangely.

I am now positive they are demigods.

Percy turned around to see what I was looking at. He studied them warily for a moment, and then turned back to me.

_Demigods?_ He mouthed.

I nodded.

How have they not been sniffed out by any monsters before today? We should learn more about them... but how? Hmmm… I got it! Athena always has a plan.

"Percy! You are so stupid!"

I mouthed at Percy _Just go with it! _I hope he got the message.

"Well you're the one who said to fill up the gas tank!" He said randomly. Thank the gods he caught on.

"There is no way I said that! If you wouldn't have filled up the gas tank the whole way, we might still have some money left!" I said, improvising wildly. I hope our argument made sense.

"Well you said…"

"I did not say that!" I picked up a fork, "You are SUCH a seaweed brain!"

I made it seem like I was trying to throw the fork at him. Instead, I aimed it at the kid with Thalia's eyes who was arguing with the other boy about some random thing or another. It hit my target dead on. Perfect shot.

"You don't know what your talking about, Liam. Private Jets are so much cooler than yachts because- OUCH!" It hit my target dead on. Perfect shot.

"Man, that hurt! What was that?"

Oops. Guess I hit him harder than I meant to…

I ran over to his booth where him and his friends were sitting. Percy ran after me.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry! I meant to hit my seaweed brain of a boyfriend over here." I pointed at Percy.

"Hey!" Percy objected.

"No harm done! You do have quite an arm, though." The boy with Thalia's eyes grinned and handed me my fork back.

Percy snorted. I stomped on his foot.

"Thanks," I extended my hand "Annabeth Chase, pleased to meet you."

He shook my hand "Ryder Osmond. That, over there, is my best friend Liam Taylor," The boy with the black hair shook his head as to say _what's up_, "and that girl is his twin and my other best friend Katrina Taylor" The girl grinned and waved to us. Twins, huh? They don't look anything alike.

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Nice to meet you. I'm going to go order some more food." Liam said

He got up out of the booth and walked toward the counter.

"So… you guys live around here?"

"Uh huh! Liam and I live just around the corner next to Ryder." Katrina said.

"Yep! Best friends since she splashed me with water in the first grade."

"Okay, I swear, I didn't splash you! It was Liam!"

"Yea right, he was halfway across the pool"

Halfway across the pool… could she be…

"Hey Katrina, what's your favorite activity?"

"Please, call me Kat, I hate it when people call me Katrina. My brother and I love to swim competitively. I always win of course, but It's our favorite thing to do. Why do you ask?"

Ah… I could smell it from here. So chlorine had been covering up their scent. I knew who she and her brother were. It was obvious. The question is, how is Percy going to take the news that he has twin siblings?

"I'll explain in a moment. What do you love to do, Ryder?"

"Well, I don't know. I really haven't found anything that's exciting enough yet." Hmmm… he's going to be harder to figure out. Hermes? No… My wallet would be gone by now. Athena? He doesn't have grey eyes…

My thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

"AHHHHH OH MY GOD HELP ME THIS GUY IS PHYCO!"

Liam was screaming at the top of his lungs. The Cyclopes in the trench coat had him in a headlock.

Oh gods, here we go again.

**A/N: and that's it for this chapter! A little bit of a cliffhanger! Again, PLEASE REVIEW! I will update as soon as I get… maybe… 25 reviews or so? Yea. Well, hope you liked it!**

**~TLDC~**


	4. Kat to the rescue

**A/N: Hellllooooo people! It's TheLovelyDreamChaser here! WOW YOU GUYS ROCK! Thanks for all the reviews . If you read this story, liked it, and like Harry Potter, please please PLEASE check out my other fanfic The Next Generation it would mean a lot! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

Annabeth POV

_Previously on School's Out:_

_Liam was screaming at the top of his lungs. The Cyclopes in the trench coat had him in a headlock._

_Oh gods, here we go again._

"KAT, RYDER, SOMEBODY! HELP!" Liam choked through the headlock.

As if my day didn't have enough excitement. Great.

I looked over to Percy, who already had ballpoint pen out. Kat looked furious.

"HEY! You leave my brother alone!" she said as she chucked a green plastic tray at the Cyclops's head.

The Cyclopes just chuckled and slung Liam over his shoulder. "Who dares to bother the greatest Cyclopes in the world? Stupid demigods!"

Ryder paled. "D-Demigod? C-Cyclopes… My dreams... this is not happening!"

Kat, on the other hand, just looked confused. "Cyclopes? Demigod? What the hell-"

"Okay, I know this sounds crazy but try to focus on that big man really hard." Percy tried to explain.

Kat shut her eyes first, then Ryder. They concentrated for a few moments, opened their eyes, and gasped. Kat looked angry. Scary angry. In her rage, she threw a fork at the Cyclopes and it hit him right smack dab in the middle of his eye. Nice shot!

The Cyclopes threw Liam off his shoulder and started clawing at his face. Percy took this opportunity to uncap riptide and stab him in the stomach.

Kat and Ryder ran over to Liam, while I helped Percy up. "You okay seaweed brain?" I asked warily. He grinned and pulled me down for a kiss. It took a minute or two but I finally remembered that there were kids here, and pulled away.

Ryder, Kat, and Liam came over to us. Liam was limping badly, so I fished out a square of ambrosia out of my pocket for him to eat. He looked at it warily.

"What is that?" He said, inspecting it in his hands.

"It's Ambrosia, it will help your ankle." He sniffed it and cautiously took a bite. His eyes widened, and he pretty much stuffed the whole thing down his throat. "Holy Cow, that stuff is amazing! How did you get it to taste like birthday cake? Can I have some more?"

"Nope, sorry. Too much of this stuff and you'll burn up. Literally. You'll turn into a pile of ashes." Percy explained. Liam gulped. His limp was gone.

Suddenly, Ryder spoke. "Okay, I don't know what the heck is going on here but someone please explain! Why is there a Cyclopes after us, Why did you call us demigods, and why… why…"

"Ryder, what's the matter?" Kat asked concernedly. She looked at him… like the way I look at Percy.

Ryder shook his head "Its not important," He said to Kat. "Ryder…"

"I'll tell you later, Katrina, okay? I promise." He then turned to face seaweed brain "Please explain."

Percy was about to tell them everything, but I interrupted "We'll tell you in the car, okay? We have to get out of here. There are going to be more Cyclops's coming soon now that they know there are 5 demigods here."

"I'll listen anyone who saves me from a Cyclopes." Liam said. Ryder shrugged, and followed him. "C'mon Kitty! Lets go!" Liam taunted Kat.

Kat was obviously stressed out. "Don't call me that! What will mom say? We'll never see daylight again! She'll… She'll do what she did to Adrian-" She was cut off by her twin hugging her. Who's Adrian? I'm not going to ask. She is obviously upset.

"Kat, Shhhhhhh its okay! We'll be fine. It's not like she even cares about us anyway. She won't even notice we're gone." Liam comforted. Man, they must have a terrible mom.

"Well… I don't know…"

"Please, Kat. Please?" Liam pleaded

"…"

"PLEASE?" Ryder added.

"…Fine"

"Okay! Awesome. Let's go to camp." Percy said. He started running out the doors. "I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU GUYS TO THE CAR!"

I started sprinting after him. "NO WAY SEAWEED BRAIN!" I caught up with him, but his legs were just too long. He beat me. Since when did he get 6 inches taller than me?

The kids were pretty fast too, I guess. So we all got in the car and started driving to camp half-blood. Percy and I took turns explaining who their parents were and where we were going. Ryder was still looking kind of pale… oh well. I'll have one of the Apollo kids look at him when we get to camp. Its only 30 minuets away, what could go wrong?

_Everything_.

**Fin.**

**A/N: Aaaaaannnnndddd…. That's it for this chapter! It's a little shorter than my usual, but whatever. I'll make it up to you next chapter. PLEASE READ MY HARRY POTTER FANFIC **_**The Next Generation**_** ITS WORTH IT I PROMISE! Once I get 36 reviews I will update **


	5. A daughter of Poseidon

**A/N: Go me! Go me! I updated! Uh huh! Okay, happy dance over. So, the next chapter is up. Also, please please please read my harry potter fanfic The Next Generation because no one reads it but its fun to write. Okay! So here is chapter 5:**

_Previously on school out:_

_Ryder was still looking kind of pale… oh well. I'll have one of the Apollo kids look at him when we get to camp. We're only 30 minuets away, what could go wrong?_

_Everything__._

**Kat's POV**

Of course we had to run into 3 more Cyclopes on the way to camp. Of course we did.

I still can't believe I am a 'demigod'. I mean, seriously! Half Greek god, half human? Give me a break.

I had this one really long cut down my arm from this one Cyclops that stung like HELL! Or should I say underworld now… Good thing I paid attention during our Greek Mythology unit in L.A. class

As we stumbled over the property line, a team of campers greeted us. Who was the god of medicine again? Hermes… no… Apollo! That's it. A team of campers who I assumed were children of Apollo greeted us.

"Hey Will! Check out that nasty cut on Katrina's arm, will you?" Annabeth said to a tall blonde boy as she guided Ryder and Liam over to a short son of Apollo. I guess you could say that he's cute, with his blue eyes and blonde hair. But he's not as handsome as Ryder…

He came over and grinned at me. "Hey, cutie. Need some healing?" he said, inspecting my arm

I winced when he touched my wound. "Ouch! That hurts."

"Sorry, blondie." He teased. "My name isn't blondie, its Kat." I said. He gave me a wink. "Sorry Kitty." Ugh, not him too! Its bad enough that my brother calls me by that horrible nickname, now this guy too? "Just shut up, don't call me that, and heal me." I said, irritated.

"Feisty, Kitty. I like it." I rolled my eyes. He started to chant a healing song to Apollo.

"Απόλλωνα, θεού της ίασης παρακαλούμε να θεραπεύσει αυτό το κορίτσι, έτσι ώστε αυτή να είναι καλά"

My arm started glowing and there was a tingling warmth that spread over my cut. When the tingly feeling and glowing stuff went away, there was just a small thin scar. I am never going to get used to this.

"Thanks…" Crap. What did Annabeth say his name was? "Will. Will Solace." He said and held out his hand, and I shook it. He inspected the scar on my arm. "Well looks like your set to go! I better get away from you now, or your boyfriend might kill me" He said looking behind me. I turned around and sure enough Ryder was glaring at Will.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said. There is no way he could ever like me.

"Oh no! This is like Percabeth all over again!" Will said dramatically.

I gave him a confused look. What's Percabeth? Never mind. I'll ask Annabeth later. She'll know.

"Thanks again, Will. See you around!" I said, and then ran over to where Liam and Ryder were talking in hushed voices. This is what I caught of their conversation:

"You think so?" Ryder whispered. He looked… strangely hopeful.

"Think? Dude, I know. Go for it!" He encouraged.

"Go for what?" I interrupted. They both jumped in surprise. Their faces? Priceless. I started laughing so hard; I ended up in my brother's lap.

"Why hello, Kitty! Would you pretty please GET OFF ME!" he yelled and pushed me to the ground. Hmph.

Ryder offered a hand to me. I took his hand and felt sparks shoot up my arm. Like, the butterflies-in-my-stomach-oh-my-god(s)-I-think-I-love-him kind of sparks. If I kept staring at him, he was probably going to think I was a freak so I tore my gaze away.

"So Kat, how much of our conversation did you hear?" Ryder asked casually. Is he blushing…?

"Not much. Go for what?" I said, restating my previous question.

Liam jumped in. "Look, Kitty. Don't worry about it. He'll tell you when he's ready."

Hmm… They are probably just talking about buying Mythomagic cards or something. Nerds.

Annabeth and Percy came up to us. I noticed they were holding hands. I wish Ryder and I could be like them someday…

_Katrina, Snap out of it! _

"Hey guys! Why don't we show you around camp?" Annabeth suggested.

"Sure, sounds good. Let's go! Can we start with the cabins?" Liam said excitedly.

"Sure" Annabeth responded.

We walk a little ways, then came up to a U shape of cabins.

_Whoa_… Some of these cabins were majorly cool.

"Let's start with my cabin!" Percy said excitedly. He dragged us into a big cabin that looked… well… it looked like a beach shack. A very large beach shack.

And it was totally awesome.

When we walked inside, someone was already there

There was a girl inside the cabin already. She had black hair and green eyes…

Just like Percy's. And Liam's. And if they're like Liam's than that means…

She has the same eyes as me.

I'm not surprised, of course. I knew that my day was going to get weirder.

She looked up from the magazine that she was reading, and when she saw us her mouth opened. She obviously wasn't expecting visitors.

"Erm… Hi? Can I help you?" The girl said

Percy looked confused. "No offence or anything, but why are you in my cabin?"

She suddenly perked up. "Are you Percy Jackson?" she asked curiously.

"Yea…"

She got up off her bed "They told me I had a brother! Hi. I'm Sienna Jackson, but you can call me Sea. I got here about a month ago…"

Percy looked like he was going to be sick. "WHAT? Jackson? Please tell me when your mom isn't Sally Jackson..."

Sea laughed.

"Um… no. My mom's name is Eve. But Sally's my aunt."

"How do I not know that my mom had a sister?"

Sea looked down sadly. "Well, you see, our mom's don't really get along well."

"Geez, when my dad said he was sending me siblings he wasn't kidding. Anyway, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend" he said, gesturing to Annabeth. "And this is Kat, but if you call her Kitty, she WILL kill you," he said and I waved, "This is Liam, her twin, and that is Ryder." He said, pointing to the boys.

"Alright, nice to meet you Sea, but we should get on with our tour." Annabeth said.

"Okay, Nice to meet you, too! See you around camp!" Sea said.

We stepped out of the cabin.

Percy was muttering stuff like "sister… sea… Poseidon…" Ugh, boys!

Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Hey Annabeth, what is Percabeth?"

Biggest mistake of my life.

**FIN.**

**A/N: Okay, chapter's done! I don't know if anyone reads my author's notes, but this was sea's debut! Thanks to SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Cabins and claiming

**A/N: Hellllooooo! It's TheLovelyDreamChaser here! Thanks for reviewing, you guys! You're awesome! Sorry about not updating for a whole entire week, but I was at camp and they didn't allow laptops Now, without further ado, here comes chapter 6: **

**Kat's POV:**

Note to self: DO NOT MENTION PERCABETH IN FRONT OF ANNABETH! I thought she was going to skewer me alive! I still don't know what it is… I think I'll ask someone from my cabin, once I get claimed. Speaking of claiming…

"Annabeth, when do new camper's usually get claimed?" I asked her once she finally stopped trying to kill me.

"Well, they usually get claimed within the day they get to camp. Let's go to my cabin next!" she said, dragging us into a cabin with rows of books, blueprints, and war strategies. Liam and I shared a grimace. We don't exactly enjoy books… or learning…

Don't get me wrong; I am NOT a dumb blonde. Call me that, and I'll kill you. It's just that I have more street smarts than book smarts, if you know what I mean.

She introduced us to a bunch of serious, blonde haired grey-eyed kids. She showed us all the blueprints and books. It turns out the war strategies weren't for war at all. They were for capture the flag.

As we stepped out of the cabin, we were greeted by a yell of "TRAVIS!"

A short girl with brunette hair and green eyes yelled at a tall guy with caramel hair and mischievous blue eyes. She seemed really angry.

"Travis! Give me my tools back!" she fumed.

"Awww… does Katie-Kat miss her tools?" He taunted.

"Give them back, now!"

"Hmmm… no."

"TRAVIS!"

We didn't really feel like watching them argue all day, so they showed us the Aphrodite cabin next. As we entered the cabin I caught a whiff of designer perfume and coughed. That stuff is AWFUL! The whole cabin was pink, and I don't think there was a single square inch of the cabin that wasn't covered in ruffles. As I walked in, I was greeted by a hoard of girls with tons of makeup and designer clothes.

"OOOOOHHH! A new camper!"

"She's pretty. Is she a child of Aphrodite?"

"I like your streak!"

A girl with choppy brown hair and multicolor eyes came to my rescue. "Hey guys, calm down. Let her talk." She told everyone. She was different than the rest of the people in her bunk. Unlike them, she didn't have the designer clothes, or the nasty perfume. She was obviously the leader of the Aphrodite clan. Unlike the others, she was completely natural. She was also the most beautiful.

"Um… Hi." I started. "My name is Kat, this is my twin, Liam," I said, pointing to my very annoying twin who was already had a girl draped around his arm. Idiot. "And this is my best friend, Ryder." I said, pointing to Ryder who looked uncomfortable. The Aphrodite girls stood silent for a moment, then all started talking at once.

"Ryat? No…"

"Katder! Nope, that sounds stupid…"

"Kyder! Yes! They'll be the cutest thing since Percabeth…"

What the HELL (underworld?) are they talking about? Ryder was blushing and muttering profanities, but I don't know why. All this Aphrodite gossip doesn't make any sense. Then I remembered…

"Hey! What's Percabeth?" I whispered to the leader. Luckily Annabeth couldn't hear me over the chants of "Kyder! OMG!"

"I don't usually get into couple names much, but it's hard to ignore Percabeth when my siblings talk about it 24/7. It's Annabeth and Percy's couple name. Don't mention it to Annabeth, she goes berserk" She confided.

"It's kind of too late for that…"

"Ohhhh I bet she went crazy! I'm Piper, by the way. Piper Mclean." She introduced herself. Is she…?

"Are you related to that movie star?" I asked.

She looked uncomfortable. Oops. Guess I shouldn't have mentioned it…

"Err, yea… Tristan Mclean. He's my dad." Oh, ok.

"It must be awkward for you watching King of Sparta when your dad has his shirt off the whole movie! That's nasty…" I contemplated.

She laughed. "You have no idea! You know, when I tell most girls that they squeal and tell me how hot my dad is. I think you and I are going to get along nicely."

"Come on, Kat! Time to see the other cabins!" Annabeth called.

"Coming! Bye Piper, nice to meet you!" I said as I hurried out of the cabin. My head was starting to throb from the perfume. I don't know how Piper can stand it!

She showed us around the other cabins, and the day blurred by. Some of my favorite people Annabeth and Percy introduced us is Hazel from Hades, Piper, Katie from Demeter, a couple others that I can't remember. My brain is kind of fuzzy right now.

Percy and Annabeth guided us to the only cabin we hadn't seen yet. Zeus's temple thingy. I don't think I should call it a cabin because it had no beds and was coldly empty. I definitely would not want to spend a night here. From what I could tell from the lack of belongings here, there was only one person that slept here. There was a sleeping bag in the far corner of the "temple".

Liam and I spotted some stairs that led all the way up to the roof of the building.

"Hey sis, race ya!" Liam challenged me. Challenge accepted.

"You're on! 3…2…1… GO!" I yelled, and we both sprinted up the stairs. Man, there were A LOT of steps! Finally, after 198327257503457.8 hours (Just kidding, it was more like 2 minuets) we reached the top.

The view was beautiful. I looked around. I could see all the cabins from here! I saw the Demeter cabin and the bright pink Aphrodite cabin and... Annabeth and Percy kissing below. Um, ewww… moving on.

As I looked over the railing around the edge, I saw Ryder below… talking to some girl who was obviously from the Aphrodite cabin, based on her designer clothes and makeup caked face. She was laughing too loud and kept touching him (Not like that, you perverts). Stroking his arm, ruffling his hair, patting his shoulder. It made me feel depressed. If only I was as pretty as those Aphrodite girls…

Get a grip, girl! Have some confidence!

"Hey look! There's Ryder! What's he… oh no. What? This doesn't make sense…" Liam's small brain was working overtime. Seeing him with that other girl made me want to cry. I turned around on my heel.

Unfortunately, I lost my balance and toppled over the edge of the roof. The wind whistled in my ears. I heard a scream, I think that was me, and hit my head on something. Hard.

The whole world faded to black.

…..

When I woke up, a familiar feeling surrounded me. Why am I submerged in water…?

I abruptly sat up, which I should NOT have done. Black spots danced in my vision, but I was getting better. I could feel my head healing. Weird…

The whole camp was surrounding the river in which I was healing in. Whispers broke out all around me. Why was everybody here…?

Liam and Ryder were by my side. They were looking concernedly at me.

All of the sudden, A green glowing trident shape appeared over Liam's head. The whole camp gasped and started to murmur. But then I realized, that they weren't only staring at him…

They were also staring at me.

I looked up and caught a glimpse of the strange symbol over my head. What was going on? I spotted Sea, Percy, and Annabeth in the crowd. Sea looked happy, Percy looked like he was going to be sick, and Annabeth… looked like she knew this was going to happen. I'm not surprised; she knows everything.

Chiron came to the front of the hoard of campers. He spoke:

"Poseidon, Earth shaker, Storm bringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Kat and Liam Taylor, Children of the Sea God."

And I thought my day couldn't get any weirder. I was wrong.

**A/N: So, that's it for this chapter! So… what did you think? Those Aphrodite girls can sense the love :) Leave me a review! And, just to clarify, this is after they defeated Gaea or Gaia or whatever mother earth's name is… anyway, all of the Heroes of Olympus characters are at camp half blood. So, until next time,**

**~TLDC~**


	7. Healing and Hypothermia

SO chapter 7

**Percy: Where is Jade? She hasn't updated in forever. **

**Annabeth: I don't know… she was pretty upset**

**Percy: why?**

**Annabeth: She only got a couple reviews last chapter.**

**me: *sniffle* Hey guys, I'm here *sniffle* **

**Percy: You look like crap**

**me: … *Growl***

**Annabeth: Just start the chapter already! Geez**

**me: … fine… I'll just have to kill Percy later. On with the show!**

_Previously, on school's out:_

_Chiron came to the front of the hoard of campers. He spoke:_

_"Poseidon, Earth shaker, Storm bringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Kat and Liam Taylor, Children of the Sea God."_

_And I thought my day couldn't get any weirder. I was wrong._

**Liam's POV:**

My dad is Poseidon? COOL! This means I have more siblings to annoy! YES!

Kat isn't looking too good. Maybe I should help her…

"Hey Kat, you okay?" I asked. She nodded. She was healing slowly but surely thanks to the water. She was shivering violently. Well, the river was freezing cold! I stepped out of the river, but I wasn't wet. I was still dry… hmm. I wonder how that works! I'll ask Annabeth later.

Okay, maybe I should go back a bit…

_*Flashback*_

"_KAT!" I yelled. I tried to reach my sister, but it was too late. Kat lost her balance and fell off the roof, hitting her head on the roof on the way down. My sister, my only sister, was going to die. First Adrian, now Kat…_

"_NO!" I heard Ryder yell. _

_All of the sudden, Ryder shot up into the air and catches her in mid-air. He was flying! _

_As he floated down, he didn't even seem concerned about the fact that he was FLYING!_

_His facial features were screwed up in concern. Well, he should be concerned! He was the reason she fell off the roof after all._

_As soon as he touched the ground, a holographic image shimmered over his head._

_I sprinted down the stairs and out of the creepy Zeus temple/cabin. _

_Chiron galloped up to Ryder and bowed. "All hail Ryder Osmond, son of Zeus. I would talk more, but we have to get Kat to a healer…"_

"_No."_

_Chiron, Ryder, Percy and I all stared at the daughter of Athena. Was Annabeth insane? Did she want Kat to die? _

"_Put her in the river." Annabeth commanded. This child of the wisdom goddess was totally off her rocker if she thought a bit of water was going to heal my sister!_

_Percy turned a deep shade of green. "Annabeth, do you seriously think-"_

_Annabeth gave Percy a calculating look. "I don't think, Percy. I know."_

"_Well I don't call you wise girl for nothing…" Percy said, still green. Annabeth's eyes softened, and they were leaning in…_

_I took this as my cue to cut in. "THERE IS TIME FOR THAT LATER! So, all we have to do is put her in the river? Okay, lets go Ryder." _

_As Ryder and I sprinted towards the water, we could hear the whole camp following us. Great…_

_We sprinted right into the water, and I felt a familiar burst of energy I got whenever I went in the water. The whole camp was around us, watching out every move. I looked at Kat, and sure enough, the huge gash on her forehead was healing. Soon, it faded into a tiny pink scar, and then completely vanished. _

_I, for one, was baffled. Kat opened her sea green eyes and sat up. There was something glowing above her head…_

_*Flashback end*_

And, the rest is history. Ha! Just kidding. But, that's how we got here.

As soon as Kat stepped out of the river, she collapsed. I made a move to catch her, but Ryder was faster. He caught her and picked her up, bridal style

"Hey, Ryder. I-I think I'm f-f-fine to w-walk." Kat stuttered out. She could barely talk because of her teeth chattering so badly.

Ryder looked at her and smiled softly. "Kat, I can feel you shivering. You are not okay. It's fine, I got your back." He said as he pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

A squeal emitted from the Aphrodite girls. Ugh, gods, they can be SOOO annoying! Don't they have something else to do?

All of the sudden, A tall, blonde, Apollo kid came up to Kat. I scowled. This was the guy that was hitting on my baby sister while healing her earlier today! He looked concerned.

"Hey, I saw what happened. We better get her to the infirmary. It looks like she has hypothermia… here give her to me" The guy said. What was his name again? oh yea, it was Will. Ryder glared and didn't let go. "Don't worry," Will said exasperatedly "I'm not going to steal your girlfriend away from you, I just need to heal her."

Ryder blushed and sputtered. "She-she-she's NOT my-my girlfriend! I mean, I-I-I would never date her, EVER! I-I-I don't like her like THAT…" He said. What is he doing? Can he not see the tears in my sister's eye's, or the pain on her face? I'm going to have a talk with him.

Ryder handed over Kat to Will and he took her over to the infirmary. All the campers got bored and cleared out of the river area in less than 2 minuets.

I got so angry with Ryder. How could he do this to Kat? He told me he liked her! But he was lying. It just doesn't seem like him at all… so I punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow, man! What was that for?" Ryder asked, rubbing his shoulder. What was that for? Is he serious?

"Dude! Why would you say that to Kat? She looked like she was going to cry! You know she likes you, so don't screw with her like that!" I said, enraged. Us twins may bicker a lot, but I'm always looking out for Kat. Always.

"What? Are you serious? I made her… cry?" He said, disbelieving.

"Yea, dude. She looked heartbroken. In fact, she is probably crying on Will's shoulder right now. They are probably hugging as we speak. I would much rather see her with you, Ry. He is WAY too old for her, anyway." I said.

"I hurt her…" he said, deeply troubled. Well, good. He should be!

I sighed. "Yes, you hurt her. She is sad now. But, lets go visit her in the infirmary! Just act like you didn't know you hurt her, okay? Be extra nice."

And so Ry and I took off towards the infirmary, expecting the rest of the day to be uneventful.

Boy, how wrong we were.

FIN.

**Percy: did you like it?**

**Annabeth: Review! We don't like it when Jade is sad. She gets Emo…**

**Me: I do not!**

**Katie: yea, you do.**

**Travis: shes right, you know.**

**Me: TRAVIS! STOP HITTING ON KATIE**

**Travis: Whaaaat? *blush***

**Katie: *blush***

**Me: aaaand for the disclaimer!**

**Percy: Jade is not Rick Rordian. Got it?**

**Annabeth: Don't sue! Thanks for reading **


	8. Dinner and Singalong gone wrong

SO chapter 8

**Percy: Jade is in a happy mood today! She got lots of reviews!**

**Annabeth: That's good, I like her happy. Let's keep it that way… **

**Me: Hey guys! Ready for the next chapter!**

**Percy: No. **

**Me: Well too bad! Here it comes!**

**Annabeth: Here we go! By the way, Jade does not own PJO or HOO.**

**Me: If you guys haven't noticed, I'm switching the POV's every three chapters…**

_Previously, on School's out…_

_And so Ry and I took off towards the infirmary, expecting the rest of the day to be uneventful._

_Boy, how wrong we were._

**Liam's POV**

We ran to the infirmary as fast as we could. You know, we have had to run a lot today! I am totally ready to go to bed…

As we walked in, I noticed Kat's eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. Poor Kat, I feel for her… However, in spite of her red eyes, she was laughing with Will (*shudder*) and Katie from the… Hecate cabin? No… Demeter? Yea, Demeter cabin.

Suddenly, Kat looked over at Ryder, whom was right next to me, started biting her lip. She does that when she is anxious... Will and Katie noticed Ry, shook their heads, and they both gave her a hug. Katie said something to Kat then to make her laugh, and was about to give her another hug, when…

Travis put an ice cube down Katie's shirt. "STOLL! YOU BETTER RUN!" Katie yelled. She got up and chased after Travis. Will sighed and ran after them, muttering things about 'complicated teenage love'. That dude is crazy!

Ryder and I ran over to Kat. "Err, hey. Just wanted to see if you were okay…" he said awkwardly. Kat gave a small smile.

"Yea I'm fine, Will said that I could go whenever I wanted to. If I am able to walk, of course." Kat replied.

A girl with frizzy red hair and lots of freckles came up to us. "Hi, you must be the new campers! My name is Rachel, and I am the Oracle of Delphi."

Ryder introduced us, "Hey, I'm Ryder, son of Zeus. This is Kat, daughter of Poseidon, and her twin Liam."

What the heck is an oracle?

I must have been thinking out loud, because Rachel answered, "An oracle is someone who tells the future through riddles."

"So like a fortune teller…" Kat pondered. "Hmm… I guess you could say that. It will be easy to understand once you see me give a prophecy." Rachel said.

Just then, a conch horn sounded. With my luck, a conch horn probably means that monsters are attacking the camp, or that there has been a terrible accident! Or maybe-

"Dinner time!" Rachel declared. Phew. No danger? Good. I'm starving! "Hey guy's I'll race you back to camp!" I said.

"Uh, Liam?" Kat asked,

"Yes, sister dear?"

"I can barely walk, let alone run." She said, rolling her eyes. Light bulb! I smirked mischievously.

"Ohhhh no… I know that smile… don't you dare- LIAM! PUT ME DOWN!" she shrieked as I threw her over my shoulder. She was light, so it wasn't a problem carrying her to the dining hall.

When we reached the mess hall and I finally put her down, she hit me in the shoulder. Ouch. "Aw, c'mon Kat! Can I hear a thank you from your awesome brother?"

"Whatever…" she grumbled. Mission completed. "Hey, where's Ryder?" Kat asked.

"Hmmm… that's a good question…" I said, looking around the room. I found him entering the dining hall with a girl clinging to his arm. He looked seriously annoyed. So, he wanted to shake her off, huh? Hmmm…

I nudged Kat and nodded in his direction. She narrowed her eyes. _Help_ Ryder mouthed. I looked at Kat.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked warily.

"Are you going to help him or not?" I asked.

"Yea, but what do I say?"

"How about: Hey Ryder, Liam has something to tell you in private!"

"Why can't we both go over there?"

"I don't want that girl hanging all over me!"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Liam. Your not THAT good looking."

"That's not what the ladies say" Ha, got her!

"What ladies? Name one girl." Umm… err… well…

Kat laughed. "Just go over there and help Ryder." I said, pushing her in his direction. She stumbled a bit before walking over there. Oops, I forgot that she was still getting over her hypothermia. She turned around and glared at me before she started walking.

She walked over there and started talking to the girl. If I read her lips right, It looked like she said "Hello, do you mind if I take Ryder off of your hands for a moment?"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. The girl looked like she wanted to rip Kat's head off. Uh oh….

The girl (who was _still_ latched on Ryder's arm) just held on tighter and started shouting at Kat. Kat looked surprised and blushed after one of the girl's insults (I couldn't hear them from here, but it looked pretty bad!). Kat's surprise turned to anger, though, and she spurted back a retort. The girl just lurched toward Ryder (much to his surprise) and was about to kiss him when…

Kat hit the girl's pressure point and she flinched. She started crying and ran away from them. Ryder grinned and whispered something into her ear. She blushed and half-heartedly punched him in the shoulder. I walked over there to see what was going on.

"Hey guys, lets take a seat. But where do we sit?" I pondered. Could we sit wherever we want?

Percy and Sea walked us. "Hey guys! Here at Camp Half Blood, we sit according to godly parent. So Ryder, you go sit over by Jason, you see that blonde guy? Yea him. Kat, Liam, you guys come with us!" Sea explained. Kat and I shrugged. We said goodbye to Ryder and walked to the Poseidon table for dinner.

Man, Camp Half Blood food is the best! It is so cool how you can get any drink you want (non-alcoholic of course) to appear in the glass. Yum!

After dinner, we met up with Jason at campfire. We assumed you could sit wherever you want for the sing-a-long, since Annabeth and Percy were snuggling on a bench. Yuck.

I took a seat next to Ryder. He looked worried.

"Hey man, you okay?"

He sighed. "Yea, its just… a lot to take in I guess."

"I know man. It's just so… crazy. Kat seems to be enjoying herself, though." I said, gesturing to Kat, who was with a group of girls. If I was correct, the girls group consisted of Kat, Katie, Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth. At least she didn't have a problem fitting in…

Ryder sighed. "Hey Liam, I have something to tell you…"

A scream pierced the air. What's going on? What's happened?

Then, I saw it.

Ohhhhh no.

**Fin. **

**Me: CLIFF HANGER!**

**Annabeth: What happened? **

**Percy: did someone die?**

**Me: Well if I told you, it wouldn't be called a cliff hanger…**

**Annabeth: REVIEW!**

**Percy: PLEASE!**

**Me: Thanks for reading!**


	9. A Prophecy is Given

**Percy: Please don't murder Dreamer…**

**Annabeth: She was at camp!**

**Me: I'M SO SORRY FOR NO UPDATES! **

**Annabeth: she will update at least twice this week!**

**Percy: She will?**

**Me: I will?**

**Annabeth: Yes, you will.**

**Me: But I have to read Nevermore and Demigod Diaries!**

**Annabeth: just get on with the chapter… **

**Question: Has anyone heard of the band Cimorelli? I LOVE THEM! **

_Previously on School's Out: _

_A scream pierced the air. What's going on? What's happened?_

_Then, I saw it._

_Ohhhhh no._

**Liam POV:**

A girl ran out of the forest clutching her head in one hand, and a note in the other. When she got closer, it looked like a ransom note. What's happening? Everybody was in a panic.

As she got closer, I saw her face clearly for the first time. She wasn't especially beautiful, but not ugly either. She was really _really_ short (Seriously, I had to look down just to see the top of her head!) and she looked about 12 of 13 years old. She had long dark brown curly hair that was pulled back from her pale face by a thick black headband. I could tell that she was trying to look tough, but that's pretty hard to do when you are half conscious and bleeding from a head wound.

She stumbled up to Chiron and shoved the note in his hands. A team of Apollo healers immediately came rushed to her, but she waved them off. Man, whoever she was, that chick was tough. I looked over at Kat to make sure she was okay. She was chatting nervously with her friends and looked at me. Her expression was concerned. As the short girl wiped some blood off the side of her head, she started whispering fervently to Chiron. She asked him some kind of question, and he just nodded.

She stepped up in front of the bonfire. "Yo, everyone, SHUT UP!" she shouted. The sing-along grew quiet, and the once big, bright gold flames were now a dirty coal black. It was really silent for a moment, and then she began telling her story:

"Alrighty then. I have never been good with words, so I'm just going to put this out there. Sea Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, has been kidnapped."

What? No way! My… half sister has been kidnapped! A gasp rose from the crowd. Murmurs broke out. This could not be happening! I know I only just met her, but I couldn't help but feel a brotherly attachment to her. The girl took a deep breath and started speaking again.

"For those of you who don't know me, I am Lex, daughter of Ares. Sea and I were taking a shortcut to the campfire through the woods and we were ambushed. I tried to hold them off, but there were too many of them. One of them hit me on the side of the head and grabbed Sea. They took off without so much as a second glance at me. They were after Sea for some reason or another. We need a quest to find her. Would anyone like to volunteer?" The whole camp was silent for a second, drinking the news in.

Then, out of the silence came a familiar voice. "I will." Kat said, standing up. WHAT? Was she insane? "I will go on a quest for Sea. But I have one question: why aren't you going on the quest?" She asked curiously.

Lex scowled. The stream of blood down her face was getting larger and larger. "Trust me, _princess_, if I could I would! But my head is kinda… not feeling so hot and-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because she passed out cold. The medics took her away and the camp fell silent once again.

Chiron rubbed his temples. "Kat, daughter of Poseidon, are you sure you want to accept this quest?" he asked. "I do" she replied steadily. "Go forth and confront the oracle." He said, trotting over to the Big House.

Kat got up from the bench she was sitting on with her friends. Rachel got up from her spot on her bench and walked over to Kat. Kat smiled uncertainly. "Hey, Rachel. What do I have to do?" she asked. "Just ask me a question about the quest." Rachel replied.

Kat took a deep breath. "What is my destiny on this quest?"

Rachel started to spew green mist out of her eyes and mouth. Cool! The green smoke started to take the shape of a face I knew all to well. Big eyes, short hair, narrow nose. Kat gasped. "Adrian…" she whispered. Adrian's face started talking:

"_Five demigods shall need a seeing eye to find the lost,_

_For three children of Poseidon shall be locked in endless frost,_

_One will make a great sacrifice, for a deal may reap their spirit, _

_And a demigod who has a gift won't cherish it, but fear it."_

Then Adrian stopped talking. The smoke dissolved, and Rachel collapsed. _Whoa. _That was… insane. I glanced over at Kat. She was shaking. Then I realized that I was, too.

I ran over to her and gave her a big hug. Now let's get this straight: Kat does not usually show signs of weakness in public, but right now she was pretty much hyperventilating. Ryder ran over to us and held Kat in his arms. She was babbling. We both tend to do that when we get nervous.

"Seeing eye? Now what's that supposed to mean? To find the lost… which is obviously Sea… Children of Poseidon in endless frost… Does this mean I have to die? And what's the deal with the whole great sacrifice and reaping spirits?" she blabbered. I tried to quiet her down. She just ignored me and kept on talking. "And about the thing that says the gift? Hmm… a gift… a fearful gift…" she trailed off. Ryder sighed and held her tighter in his arms.

"Kat, look. Everything will be okay. We'll make it through this together, I promise." Ryder comforted. He released his arms around her and held her shoulders. She gave a small smile. "Your right. I know this is a lot to ask, but will you guys go on the quest with me?" she asked.

I grinned "Of course, Kitty!" I said winking at her. She hit me on the shoulder. Ouch. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Ryder said, giving Kat a hug. She blushed. Ugh, what's with the PDA?

"Okay, now I gotta go ask Percy and Annabeth. Wanna come?" She said, gesturing to the couple that was locked in an embrace. Yuck.

We walked over to Percy and Annabeth. Kat took in a deep breath.

"Hey guys? I was wondering if you wanted to come with me on my quest." Kat asked nervously. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other than grinned.

"Yea, of course! What number quest will this be, Percy?"

"Hmm… If you count the Golden Fleece… and me saving you from the titan Atlas… and that one HUGE quest to defeat Gaea… and-"

I interrupted his speech "WOA, you guys must be, like, the saviors of Olympus or something!"

They both looked at each other and shrugged "Yea, pretty much" they said.

I felt my eyelids starting to droop. My brain was a big pile of sleepy mush. I had one thought: Sleep.

I yawned, "Hey guys, it's been a long day and I'm totally ready to go to sleep." I said drowsily.

Kat nodded and yawned too. "We'll start the quest for Sea in the morning. Goodnight, guys." Ryder yawned too and started to lumber his way to the Zeus cabin. Percy nodded and walked away with his girlfriend.

As my twin and I walked towards the Poseidon cabin, I had a question on my mind. "Hey, Kat?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think we'll make it out of this alive?"

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, "I sure hope so, Liam."

My sleep that night was filled with Adrian's face, and for some reason, Lex, Daughter of Ares.

FIN

**Me: Aaaaannnnnnddddd the chapter is finished!**

**Percy: There are links to the pictures of Kat, Ryder, and Liam on Dreamer's profile. **

**Annabeth: You know, if you want to see how she pictures them. **

**Me: Yup. It's true. **

**Percy: HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!**

**Me: WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?**

**Percy: DID YOU KNOW THAT SEA IS KIDNAPPED?!**

**Annabeth: *facepalm***

**Well, until next time! (Please review, it would mean the world to me!)**

**~TLDC~**


End file.
